unofficial_simplerocketsfandomcom-20200213-history
Editor
The editor is the most complex menu in the game as it's actually comprised of a few sub menus. This is not surprising baring in mind that this menu are the heart of the game. This is so because the editor allows you to build, save, name, share and import ships. The editor is available once you have selected a planet and clicked launch in the Sandbox menu. The editor has changed a lot since the start of the game but has become more efficient as well as stable. All buttons are logically placed and sub-menus are all rich in functionality. The Editor You will make anything and everything to do with rockets via the editor. The editor is only available in some missions but is always accessible in the Sandbox mode, after selecting your planet in the sandbox menu or resuming a flight. When open, you have a menu at the bottom of the screen, this menu is used to control and add parts into the editor. The image above shows the following buttons, from left to right; *Options - the hamburger icon. *Parts - the plus icon. *Stages - the stacked icon. *Zoom - the magnifying glass icon. *Launch - the play icon. Options Menu The Options menu allows you to save and name ships as well as load saved ones, redo and undo any actions on your current project and rename the ship. You can also share your ship via this menu, clicking this will 'Digitize' your rocket and open a link to it on Jundoo's website. You can share your rocket by copying this link and sending it to other people. The page that the link opens consists of two buttons, 'Download Rocket' and get 'SimpleRockets'. The first opens the ship in-game on mobile devices. Confirmation needed for personal computers. The latter allows a friend to find out more about the game, making this a good way to invite friends to play the game. Parts Menu Parts are what you rockets are made from. You add these onto your rocket in the editor using the parts sub-menu. Each part has it's own specific properties and functions and all of these can be found on the parts page that will be made soon. Parts have descriptions of what they are and do, to view these descriptions you must tap or click on the image of the part. A black tile will slide over the part's box, housing a description of the part. Clicking or tapping and holding will allow you to pick that part up, out of the menu and onto the construction board. You can now move that part around and connect it to your rocket. There are four types of parts as of version 1.6. Gizmos, Fuel Tanks, Engines and Satellite. Stages Menu All rockets have stages. Whether it's one or hundreds. Stages are organised, created and deleted through the stages sub-menu. They appear in a list in this menu and can be completely customised. Stages in the stage editor appear as tiles. These tiles can be re-organised and parts within each tile can be put into another stage. Although useless, you can have empty stages, which can be removed by simply clicking or tapping on the 'X' in an empty tile, as shown in the image, left.